


half-blotted by darkness

by crookedspoon



Series: Thirty-Three Love Poems, Odds, and Ends [21]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Community: femslash100, Double Drabble, F/F, Gen Prompt Bingo, Pixies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 05:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2610188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/crookedspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No chance to steal something in peace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	half-blotted by darkness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Swan_Secrets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/gifts).



> Written for "DCU: Harley/Selina - mischief" at femslash100's [drabbletag 5](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/852173.html?thread=2889677#t2889677) and "Crackfic" at genprompt-bingo Round 1. Inspired by the prompt "Crack: Elves, Pixies, and other Magical Helpers or Irritations" from ladiesbingo.

"I could help ya get that stone, y'know," Harley chirruped.

"You would help me by simply shutting _up_."

Selina tried to keep her vexation in check – the glass she was cutting gave a little squeak nonetheless. She didn't ask for the tag-along, nor had she need of it.

"Race ya to it!" Harley laughed the moment Selina created an opening for them. Shushing her was nigh impossible.

Harley, despite her shorter legs, indeed arrived at the jewel display before Selina did, and managed to slip inside the case without tripping the alarm. Selina could almost be impressed. Almost – if she were less annoyed.

"A little help here?" Harley groaned, her tiny arms around the precious gem, trying to lift it. "This stone is really heavy."

Selina clicked her tongue and snatched the jewel from her clutches.

"Hey! Not so ungrateful, lady!" Harley complained, voice muffled by the glass case. "Gimme a ride, would ya!"

Feeling a little put-upon, Selina sighed and stretched out her arm for Harley to clamber up, which she did, twirling and dancing.

Nestling by her collar, Harley gave Selina's neck a slap.

"Giddyap!" she called. Selina was tempted to flick the little pixie off her shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

>  ~~If you prompted "mischief", please let me know and I'll gift this to you. ♥~~ Found it.


End file.
